The Next Great Saga
by Eva04Pilot
Summary: Three years after Third Impact the pilots, along with some new friends are needed to save the world one more time. Pairings are AxS, TxH, RxK, and OCxOC. Please Read and Review.
1. Information

This is my first story on fanfiction. This story is rated M for a reason. Most chpaters will contain graphic scences of violence and intamacy. Do not read this story unless you are mature enough to handle this type of story.

I do not own Neon Genisis Evangelion nor do I claim to cause if I did I would be alot richer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three years since Third Impact had been initiated. In that time the world pretty much returned to the way it was after second impact. Tokyo 3 had been rebuilt, the Eva's recovered and improved upon, Nerv was reinstated and now under the command of Fuyutsuki, with Misato as his vice commander and still Director of Operations. Even though Nerv and the Eva's were ready there had not been any attacks on Earth by Angels or anything of the like since Third Impact. Nerv was pretty much only reinstated as a precaution to make the citizens of Earth feel a little safer at night. Nerv, in total, was running at better efficiency then before. In Japan they had a total of four Eva's and four pilots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Eva's XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Each of the Eva's were discovered at the same time as there respected pilots each appearing in their individual cages. The Eva's were all completely regenerated when they were found. Over the past three years the Eva's went through some new designs inside and out. Each Eva was fitted with a working S2 organ allowing for an almost unlimited amount of energy and it got rid of the need for the pesky umbilical cords. Eva Unit 00 was better upgraded for battle allowing for use of all types of weapons and armor like the other units. The large triangles on the shoulders of Units 01, 02, and 03 (used for holding the progressive knife) were removed to allow for better combat maneuvering. Also the progressive knifes were upgraded and now the blade can be made to extend to any size (knifes, daggers, short swords, and long swords) and still compact into the hilt for easy storage. The progressive blades were now carried in either the hidden leg holsters, which expand out from the armor to obtain the weapon, or on the new special magnetized belts. The rifles and blasters have all been upgraded to use laser ammunition in order to remove the worry of how many rounds were left and to make the rifles more effective. All and all the Eva's were now better and more efficient then ever before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Pilots XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The First Child, Rei Ayanami, was found one month after Third Impact. Besides having aged Rei had changed dramatically. When she was found her hair was light brown and her eyes were a darker brown. Her skin, while still pale, was significantly tanner and made her look more human. This was due to her Angel DNA being replaced by Gendo Ikari's making her Shinji's full sister and 100 human. Beside the changes to her physical appearance she opened up and blossomed emotionally as well. After Third Impact she became very good friends with Asuka and Hikari, much to the dismay of the "_Three Stooges_", which helped her make the transaction into every day giant robot piloting teenage life. Also over the three years she had grown an inch or two and blossomed into a young woman of subtle beauty. Since she didn't feel quite up to living without her new found brother around Misato allowed her to move in with them.

The Second Child, Asuka Langley Sohryu, had of course returned with Shinji to the beach next to the sea of LCL. The injuries she had received from her fight with SEELES Eva series had been healed over time. She was now able to use her arm effectively but her eye had to be healed with the help of nanotechnology, which actually improved her eyesight greatly. She, like Rei, also grew a few inches and became even more beautiful having turned into a woman with runway model looks. She was still as feisty as ever but since her time on the beach with a certain brown haired boy she became a lot nicer to him, as long as no one else was around and when she did insult him her insults no longer were meant to hurt but more to tease. She still pretty much hated Toji and Kensuke but that could be because they still teased her about her "_imaginary_" feelings for Shinji.

The Third Child of course is Shinji Ikari. Third Impact had quite the lasting effect on him. For one he finally started to grow a backbone and didn't apologize for everything, except for special reasons. About a year after Third Impact he even started to tease and taunt Asuka back, until she starts swinging at him that is. In the years after Third Impact natural growth and Nerv training had been good to him as he had grown to be a little over six feet, and had broadened out a bit giving him an athletic muscular form. Since he was built more like an athlete then a weightlifter it was easy for him to hide his muscle growth from certain drunken guardians that might tease him. Without his father and the pressure and doubt he had from him Shinji's life started to look up. His performances in the sync tests were even greater and he actually started to enjoy life.

The Fourth Child, Toji Suzahara, lost his left arm and leg in the battle with the thirteenth angel when his Eva became possessed. After Third Impact he was the last of the children to return and most believed that he wouldn't but for his own reasons he did. After returning to Earth, the doctors and Nerv fitted him with robotic prosthetic limbs to replace the lost ones. With the help of these limbs and his rebuild Eva he began his career as a true pilot. Even though there hasn't been any really fighting since. The only member of his family to return other then him was his sister, Sakura. Since they did not have anyone of legal age to be there guardian they were taken in by Misato with the others. Living with Misato was a dream for him until she started showing way to many bad habits that even his fantasies started to turn into nightmares. Since then he has decided to stick to girl more around his own age.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Living Arrangements XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since so there were so many new roommates in the Katsuragi apartment they were all forced to move into a larger living space. They moved into a large two floor condo with five bedrooms and two and a half baths. There were four bedrooms upstairs as well as one full bath. The two bedrooms at the back of the condo each led to a small patio that connect the two rooms while the two bedrooms in the front of the condo were connected by a door. Downstairs there was the master bedroom and master bath, the half bath, the kitchen, dinning room, living room, and a small laundry room.

Asuka absolutely refused to have a room connected to either of the boy's rooms and she demanded a room with a patio so her and Rei had the two rooms upstairs in the back of the condo. This meant that Shinji had the one room in the front of the condo and Toji and his sister shared the other. Misato of course had the master bedroom while Pen Pen still slept in his room in the fridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Story XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"BAKA SHINJI! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND MAKE BREAKFAST OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" bellowed Asuka from the bottom of the stairs. Even though they were better friends now didn't mean she had to be nice to him all the time, especially not this early in the morning.

_God damn him and his laziness_ she sighed and stormed her way up the stairs and across the hall to Shinji's door. _Why do I have to go get him up all the time anyway? I mean Rei is his sister so why can't she get up here and do this?_ As she was thinking she reached for the knob but before her fingers touched the cold metal she was interrupted.

"Would you keep it down devil woman, some of us are actually trying to rest ya know." Toji glared at the red head while he leaned against his door frame dressed in his pajamas still. He arched his back stretching while he ran a hand though his hair before crossing his arms in front of him. Anyone could tell that he had just woken up, probably from her screaming.

"Why should I have to keep it down when me, Rei, Misato, and Sakura are all waiting on his lazy ass for breakfast so we can all go shopping?" she replied matching his glare. It was Toji's fault Shinji slept in anyway. They always stayed up later then they should while playing those damn video games.

"Then maybe you should have Misato cook if you all want to go shopping so bad." His lips turned to a smirk after the words left his lips. He knew mentioning Misato's cooking would just infuriate her more and he enjoyed making her mad and today she was just too easy a target.

Her face turned to one of horror and disgust. "I actually want to be alive long enough to go shopping thank you very much." She didn't know what the boy was up to but it was sure pissing her off. With a huff she turned and faced the door fully considering the argument over.

Asuka had just grabbed a hold of Shinji's door knob and she was about to push it open when Shinji suddenly pulled the door open hard making the door smack into the wall. "Would you guys please let me…" he paused when he heard a small thump and Toji's laughing. He started to look around before he looked down to see Asuka laying flat on the ground. "What happened to her?"

Toji smirked when he noticed Shinji was fully dressed and decided to have some more fun. "O she just wanted to try to get a quick peak at her love changing" he said in between fits of laughter before walking back into his own room closing and locking the door behind him. He wasn't a fool and he knew Asuka would be pissed off when she got back up. Just because he liked making her mad didn't mean he liked the wrath it caused.

Shinji laughed quietly to himself at the situation before bending down at his knees to get closer to Asuka. He admitted to himself that the girl was extremely beautiful inside and out even if she never really lets anyone know how kind and caring she could be. "Are you ok?" He asked finally remembering her predicament when she stirred slightly.

"Do I look ok to you baka?" she grunted and slowly sat up with her legs sprawled out beside her. "I think I broke my nose, and it's all because of you not getting your lazy ass up and making me… I mean us breakfast." she blushed slightly at the little slip up she had almost made. Just because everyone else pretty much knew didn't mean Shinji had to find out any time soon.

"Well are you coming down or what?" Shinji asked her from half way down the stairs. While she had been complaining he had just shook his head and started to head downstairs to get started on breakfast, he was hungry after all.

"What… How… THIRD CHILD DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT I SAID!" Pissed off beyond belief Asuka took the stairs two or three at a time to catch up to him. Once she got to the landing she saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs with his fists clenched. She was scared because something seemed to be making him very anxious. Just to make sure she didn't reveal too much though she instantly put back a façade of being pissed off. "Who do you think you are? I should…" she stopped abruptly as she noticed Misato was on her cell phone and noticed that that was what Shinji was watching.

Everyone was quite. Rei and Sakura were sitting next to each other at the table, the younger girl looking at the teens in confusion. Asuka and Shinji were both looking between Misato and Rei trying to figure out what was going on. Misato said she would only get calls on her cell phone when there was something wrong at Nerv.

Rei turned towards the steps when she heard footstep. She smiled slightly at her brother before quickly turning her head back towards Misato. She was nervous and because of the looks on Misato's face she was starting to get even more nervous with each passing second.

Misato herself was very worried. She was given the cell phone because of her new position but she had never received a call on it before. Whenever they wanted to get a hold of her they normally just called on the house phone. The cell phone was only for "extreme emergencies" Commander Fuyutsuki had told her when he gave it to her.

"Right I understand sir." Misato hung up the phone and paused before turning to face the teens. "There won't be any time for breakfast today." She looked very shocked and Rei could swear she saw hints of fear on Misato's facial features. "Sakura go tell your brother to hurry up and get dressed we are going to be picked up by Section 2 agents in ten minutes. That goes for the rest of you as well, and don't forget your ID badges." Once she was done she hurried into her room to get herself ready. _God not again... why do they need to pilot to save us all again?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Nerv HQ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride over to headquarters was done almost completely in silence. The only one making any noise was Sakura and that was because she was scared and like most little kids when she was scared she was always asking questions. Eventually though, once she realized she wasn't going to get any answers, she just sat there and watched everyone else.

Once the group arrived they were all quickly rushed to the main control room, except for Sakura who was taken to the cafeteria like she always was when they were here. She wasn't allowed in many places around Nerv but she was required to come because Misato was her guardian. So she had made friends with many of the cafeteria workers over the years.

In the control room Commander Fuyutsuki was sitting up in Gendo's old seat and looked like he was ready to have a heart attack. _So they have finally returned but why? Why now, why not right after the failed Third Impact? What makes now so special? _He sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers. _At least we are more prepared this time. _He shook his head and turned his attention to the entrance when he heard the hissing of the doors opening to reveal his Vice Commander and the pilots.

As they stepped into the control room all of the pilots looked scared. They hadn't been rushed to Nerv since before Third Impact and no one liked the tension that was in the air. Everyone could tell that with the pilots there that the Eva's would be needed again soon enough. Adding to the tension was the fact that three of them hadn't piloted their Eva's in battle for years now and one never piloted at all really.

Commander Fuyutsuki nodded at Misato before turning towards the computer screens in front of him. "Less then an hour ago we received a message from SEELE. Apparently they have returned and they want revenge, badly." He glanced over to the pilots and noticed Asuka take a small step back. "They have rebuilt their Eva's and are planning on destroying us." He saw the look of utter fear cross her face as she took in what was said.

Every pilot was terrified by this news but none more then Asuka. She started to breathe really hard before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. She would have hit the ground but Shinji reacted fast enough and caught her right before she got to the ground. A few seconds later she was laid down and the doctors said it was just from shock and she would be fine once she woke up but as a precaution and to make her more comfortable they took her to Nerv's Hospital Ward.

"Sir," Misato began but had to stop for a second to compose herself when Asuka fainted, "how do you know all of this? They didn't just come out and tell you all of this. Did they?" she continued after the doctors had checked on Asuka. She wanted to go check on her personally but she could barely stand on her own let alone walk at the moment. Before she thought that the members of SEELE were gone, now she just thought that they were a bunch of over confidant morons. Though she really couldn't complain at their over confidence as it gave Nerv time to prepare even though that time might just end up making them all crack.

"Yes Ms. Katsuragi they did in fact reveal this information to me in the message." He turned his attention from the pilots to the Vice Commander. "They also said we would have two months to prepare before they would attack." He sighed and clicked a small button on the consol on his desk which made the statistics of one of the nine identical Eva's under SEELE'S command appear on the main screen. "In exactly two months time they will send their nine Eva's to Tokyo 3 with the full intent to destroy us."

"Well then let's get ready to blow these old assholes into oblivion!" Toji exclaimed shooting his left arm into the air as he did. He looked around with his arm still in the air and noticed no one else seemed to be optimistic about this attack. "Or I could be wrong." he said as he lowered his arm and head down trying to make himself small enough to hide behind Rei.

"Sir, do we stand any chance at surviving this?" Misato inquired looking more and more distressed. "Is there a plan in case this happened or are we going into this blind?" She remembered hearing what had happened to Asuka when she had battled the nine Eva's on her own. _I just hope that the outcome will be different this time around._

Fuyutsuki looked between the pilots, Misato, and the rest of the Nerv crew members in the control center before he nodded his head slightly and pushed another button on his command counsel. "Yes, just incase this ever happened we have set in motion two chain of events to help combat this threat." A small screen on his consol asked him if he was sure and with the push of another button the main screen in the control center changed to two pictures, one of a teenage boy and one of a teenage girl, as well as two sets of statistics matching them respectively. "We have trained two more pilots for just this occasion."


	2. Introductions

Thank you to those who reviewed and I hope everyone who enjoyed Chapter 1 will feel the same about this Chapter.

Once more this fiction is rated M for a reason and even if there isn't too much in the first few chapters it will get graphic very soon. Please only read if you are mature enough to handle such writing.

Once againI do not own Neon Genisis Evangelion... I am to poor...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

The Central Command Center of Nerv was suddenly very quite. Everyone was more then shocked to hear Commander Fuyutsuki's development. They had all thought that there were only five children ever chosen but now they knew that there was at least seven.

No one was more confused or aggravated then Misato. She was supposed to be his vice commander and yet he had never mentioned these other pilots to her. _Who the hell does he think he is hiding this from me? Can I trust him anymore then I could Gendo? _All of a sudden a look of fear crossed her eyes. _What about the Eva's, were they made the same way as the others?_ Misato gritted her teeth and turned towards the commander with fire in her eyes. She was pissed and she wanted answers now. "When exactly were you going to inform the rest of us about these pilots? I think we all had the right to know way before this."

Shinji, Toji, and Rei were all astonished. Not only had they just been informed of SEELE's ultimatum, and the fact that there were two more pilots out there but Misato was actually arguing with the commander and she looked like she was ready to deck him. If she had done this to Gendo she would have been fired and removed from the building by now.

"I was hoping that they would never be needed so I would never have to reveal their existence." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Besides Misato, who are you to question my judgment? I never hid the files I just never made them public knowledge until now." The commander knew that there was going to be a confrontation if he ever revealed the pilots, he just didn't know it would be this calm. Glancing around at everyone in the room he nodded his head towards the screen as if telling them to watch it. He looked down at the blank screen on his consol and wished that the main screen was more like that one. After waiting for a few seconds he pushed a button on his consol, seemed he was doing that a lot lately. On the main screen the picture and the statistics of the teenage boy were enlarged so each took up half of the screen.

The boy looked to be of an athletic build and had fairly light skin. His hair was a crimson red almost auburn color, it was styled so it parted down the middle and the length of the sides and front went down to about the tip of his ears while the back was cut down pretty short. His eyes were so dark that they almost looked black but were actually just a deep dark brown. He was dressed in a plug suit that's main color was white with black details on it. The numbers on his plug suit read "04" and where in bold red type. The statistics next to the picture read:

Name: Garrett Stroh

Rank: The Sixth Child, Eva Pilot

Age: 17

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Hair: Red

Eyes: Brown

Location: Nerv 4, Ireland

Status: On Hold

Eva Assignment: Eva Unit 04

History: His father died on the Katsuragi expedition and his mother died as well during the explosion caused by Eva Unit 04's prototype S2 organ's failed test in Nerv 2 Nevada. Since he was born he lived in a small apartment with his aunt and older sister. The siblings were unable to live with their mother due to her important work with Nerv. He was removed from his aunt's house when his older sister was killed in an activation test of Eva Unit 15. At that time he was moved into Nerv 4 and has been living and training there ever since. He has been trained in the use of single long swords, double short swords, rifles, and handguns. He was chosen for the Eva Project when he was 13 and was originally trained to pilot Eva Unit 15. After Third Impact, Eva Unit 15 was never recovered leaving him without an Eva. Soon after the S2 organ from Eva Unit 04 was found floating in the sea of LCL. When it was recovered it was brought to Ireland where the Eva was rebuilt and modified like Eva Units 01, 02, and 03. After Eva Unit 04 was rebuilt Garrett was assigned to be its pilot. Since his reassignment he has been undergoing more training in preparation for call to active status.

Eva Description: Based off of the production model it is built the same as Eva Unit 02. The armor's main color is white while the lines in the armor and the arms are black and red. The unit's head is almost exactly like Unit 02's except that it has two eyes instead of four. The unit is designed to use all weapons and every type of armor. For weapons it normally carries two long swords on the left hip, the hilts placed one right above the other, two short swords on the back of the belt, the hilts also placed one above the other, a handgun connected on the right hip, and a short sword in each of the hidden leg compartments.

"This is the first of the two new pilots." Fuyutsuki started, "Since everyone here knows that an Eva contains a human soul you should all know that Unit 04 now contains his mother's while his old unit, Eva Unit 15, contained his sister's." He stopped for a second to lean back slightly in his chair. "We will be sending pilot's Ikari and Suzahara to Ireland to retrieve Pilot Stroh and Unit 04." He pushed a few more buttons on his consol and the section of the statistics labeled "Status" flashed a few times before changing to "Status: Active".

Misato, who up until this moment was to busy staring at the information of the new pilot, suddenly turned towards the Commander and stared at him with her mouth open wide. She didn't really like the thought of any of the pilots leaving Tokyo 3 under the present circumstances.

"You know, you might just catch a few flies that way Ms. Misato" Toji said with a grin as he started to laugh. Even under the intense atmosphere that was in the control room he couldn't help but crack a joke. _Besides doesn't everyone need a good laugh during times like these? _His thinking did not interrupt his laughter in the least.

Misato snapped her mouth shut and glared at the young pilot for a second before she turned her attention back to the commander. "Sir, won't they need a guardian? I mean they are only 17 years old." She was really starting to wonder what was going on in the head of the new commander.

Shinji and Toji now stared at Misato with their mouths hanging open. Neither one of them could believe that she didn't trust them with this. Sure the last time they were sent to a foreign country alone they ended up getting arrested for fighting but that wasn't their fault it was Asuka's. She was the one that slapped the guy because he looked at her.

Misato laughed out loud when she saw the boys' expression and couldn't help herself. "Toji are you and Shinji trying to catch flies or would you rather catch Hikari's and Asuka's tongues?" She watched with great amusement when the boys closed their mouths as fast as she had closed hers, and smirked at their blushes. Toji's joke may have been aimed at her but it did seem to lighten up the mood quite a bit.

Everyone by now had turned their attention away from the screen or the commander and to the pilots and vice commander. It was always a good day when they got to see these fights and couldn't wait to see what happened next. Most thought it was better then a movie and the price couldn't be beat since they were paid to be there. They just wished that there was popcorn for sale.

Rei wasn't able to contain herself any more and began laughing so hard she was bent over holding her stomach. This of course caught Shinji's and Toji's attention and just as Toji was about to step towards her to confront her himself Shinji spoke up. "You shouldn't bend over like that without Kensuke around. After all didn't Asuka teach you to only do that around the guy you want to touch your ass?"

All of a sudden Rei stood straight up and her face was redder then Asuka's plug suit. She glared over at her brother and Toji who by this time was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Just because he was her brother didn't mean he had the right to say such things. _I must remember to get revenge on them later. _Her blush slowly started to fade as she grew angrier and angrier.

Fuyutsuki sighed again coughed to get everyone's attention. He didn't need Rei killing the other pilots present, especially not now. "I believe that the two of them will be fine doing this on their own." He smiled to himself slightly when the male pilots gave each other a high five and looked like the Cheshire cat they were smiling so much. "I believe this because they will be taken straight from here in an aircraft directly to Nerv 4 and then brought straight back." He couldn't help but smile more when the boys' smiles went away just as quickly as they appeared. "Now if you two would be on your way." He pushed yet another button on his consol and two Section 2 agents appeared at the door waiting for the pilots.

Shinji and Toji sighed simultaneously and followed the agents to the carrier they would be taking. They were upset because they would be watched the entire time but at least they got to go to another country for a little while.

After the boys had left Commander Fuyutsuki pushed yet another button on his consol and the image and statistics of the male pilot were replaced by the ones of the female pilot. "This is Pilot Smith." He watched as everyone turned their attention back to the screen. On which was a picture of a very cute girl, it was beginning to seem that in order to be a female Eva pilot you had to be cute and well blessed in the figure department.

Not that anyone was paying attention to the statistics but they read:

Name: Emma Rose Smith

Rank: The Seventh Child, Eva Pilot

Age: 17

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 115 lbs.

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Location: Nerv 2, Nevada

Status: On Hold

Eva Assignment: Eva Unit 14

History: Emma came from a well off family. Her father was a scientist with Nerv but before he joined up he was an inventor and made many useless gadgets that everyone seemed to want. Her mother died during child birth with Emma's brother who also died during labor. After her mother died her father moved to Russia to work at the Nerv base there taking her with him. She was chosen as the pilot for Eva Unit 14 in Russia when it was discovered that she was a natural with long range weapons. During the first activation of Unit 14 he father was the test pilot. About two minutes into the test the Eva went berserk and her father hit a 400 percent sync ratio causing him to be absorbed into the Eva. He was never recovered. Instead of delving into a deep depression when her father died she focused all of her energy on piloting the Eva. Three weeks after her father's accident she had her activation test and was steady at a 50 sync ratio. She was set to deploy to Tokyo 3, in secret, the day of Third Impact but for obvious reasons she was not. Since her recovery after Third Impact She and the Eva have been moved to a newly rebuilt Nerv 2 in Nevada where she has been training ever since.

Eva Description: Eva Unit 14 is a production model so it looks almost exactly like Units 02, 03, and 04. The main difference is the number of eyes and the color of the Eva. The Eva has 3 eyes on the left side of the head and two eyes on the right. Each set of eyes are in a vertical column and match up so the eyes on the right side go where the gaps between the ones on the left side are. The Eva is primarily pink with white accents in the armor. Though it is capable of using all weapons and armor types the present pilot prefers to only use long and short range rifles and handguns.

Though nobody was reading the statistics they got most of the physical description from the picture that they were paying attention to. In it Emma's hair length was down a little bit past her chin and was parted down the middle. The left side was held up with a pink burette while the right side was just tucked behind her ear. Her skin was a tanner color showing that she spent a lot of time out in the sun. Her eye shadow and lip-gloss were both a bright pink that almost matched the plug suit she was wearing. The plug suit was almost entirely the bright pink except for the bold white numbers that read "14".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuka slowly opened her eyes to take in the area around her. She was surprised to see that it was one of the many hospital rooms that were in the Nerv base. Except for routine check ups and visits she hadn't been there in almost three years. _What happened? Last I remember the commander was talking and…._ All of a sudden the memory came crashing down on her and her eyes widened in fear. _They're back… I can't believe that they have returned. Why now? What if I die against them again… what if I can't do it? _She sighed and slowly started to sit up in the bed checking to make sure she was still clothed before letting the sheet drop. _No, enough of these thoughts, I have to do this. I have to help Shinji and the others. I have to prove once and for all that I am the best Eva Pilot. _She knew this wasn't true but she had to hold onto her attitude somehow. After all it made her who she was.

Asuka waited a few minutes for someone to show up before she noticed a note on a table next to the bed. "Please come back to the Control Room once you awaken." She read it out loud to her self before forcing herself out of the bed and out the door her head hung low. _I wish… I wish Shinji would have been there to get me instead of just a stupid fucking note. _No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the fact that she liked the spineless baka. It was a good thing for her that everyone else was very occupied at the moment or someone might have seen the blush that hinted her cheeks. A good thing to all of her thinking was that it had made her walk go by a lot faster and when she looked up she had already reached the door.

Upon entering the room she noticed that the only person that acknowledged her presence was Commander Fuyutsuki, and all he did was smile. She turned her head to look around the room and noticed the absence of Shinji and the other stooge. _Where the hell did those two go off to at a time like this?_ About to voice her opinion she noticed the picture of the girl on the screen and in that instant her words changed dramatically. "Who the hell where's that much fucking pink at once and why is she in a plug suit?" Her voice tore apart the silence abruptly.

Rei was busy staring at the picture like everyone else so she didn't hear the door open but she definitely heard Asuka's question. She turned towards her friend and smiled slightly before pointing to the picture with her left hand. "You wear that much fucking red at once so what's your point?" Her smile widened at the look of shock and anger that lit up across Asuka's face.

"What… if you weren't such a good friend I'd deck you one." A few years ago Asuka might have meant the threat but now it was just a playful game between best friends.

Misato decided now was a good time to intervene even if it was all a game. "This is the Seventh Child, Pilot Smith. You and Rei are to go to Nerv 2 in Nevada to retrieve her." She didn't think that Asuka would like this and she was right.

Asuka was just about to blow a gasket on anyone and anything when the commander spoke up. "Those are your orders and I want them done now." He frowned when Asuka let out a grunt and walked at a very forced pace to the door.

Rei frowned at the Commander and Ms. Misato before bowing and racing off after her friend. _This is going to be one long trip._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for Chapter 2. The next chapter will be Shinji and Toji picking up the Sixth Child and Chapter 4 will be about Rei and Asuka picking up the Seventh. Thank you to all those who have read I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.


End file.
